Wake Me Up When It's All Over
by helebette
Summary: Regina and Tinkerbell make a connection, leaving Emma to wonder if it's too late for her. M for later chapters. Also this is a Swan Queen endgame fic but it's got mentions of Regina kissing a certain fairy, so fair warning:)
1. Chapter 1

When she knocked on Regina's door, Emma hadn't planned on facing the elfin little blonde who was currently populating Regina's bedroom. But there she fucking was. Looking smug. And just a little mischievous. "Uh. Hey. Regina here?"

"Hey yourself. Yes, she is. And don't sound so enthused to see me." Tink rolled her eyes and moved aside to dramatically wave Emma in.

It was common knowledge in Storybrooke, that Tinkerbell (usually T or Tink, for short, because she couldn't let the idiots know who she was in this world) and Emma didn't get along.

"I wish you two would just…" Regina could be heard muttering half thoughts like these frequently. Because no one knew what the problem was and no one could figure out a way to fix it.

They'd dragged Tink back from Neverland, bleeding and injured badly, wearing only the rags Pan had left her with. She'd saved Regina's life and on top of that, she seemed to have some deep bond with the _former_ Evil Queen.

The way they'd looked at one another. It made Emma want to gag. Or cry. She couldn't decide which.

There was talk of 'true love' and fate and blahblah—Emma avoided her own mother like the plague when Snow started yammering about how Regina's redemption was finally beginning. All because of Tinker-_fucking_-bell.

And when Tink had awoken, she'd scanned the group of people warily. Hook, she already knew, but the others she had to size up. It was Emma's glowering, frowning face—and her eyes that flitted back again and again to where Regina's hand lay flat on Tink's stomach—that initially put the smaller woman off.

Today she just rolled her eyes and welcomed Henry's other mother into her girlfriend's house with a wave. Tink wore only a thin black t-shirt—so thin it was see through—and a pair of short shorts that hugged the curves of her ass. She glanced over her shoulder with a smirk when Emma couldn't help but stare.

"T, please put on some decent clothes." Regina's words were muffled and far away, but only because she was hovering at the furthest point of the ceiling, dusting the corners.

"Hey Regina." Emma tried to be casual, but Regina's outfit was even hotter than Tink's. A flimsy tank top and a pair of black, figure hugging leather pants made the levitating woman look like a bartender Emma had known once. When she turned to give Emma a terse smile, a strand of dark hair fell over her eyes and made Emma wish she were up there with her. Dusting. Dusting was suddenly the world's most erotic activity in that moment.

In Neverland, Emma had realized that she had feelings for Regina. It happened when Regina asked, sarcastically but also slightly hopefully, if she wanted to be friends. Something clenched in Emma's chest, leading her to realize that she wanted that and more. She'd looked at the ground, at a loss. That night, when they'd slept near one another, Emma had dared to look at Regina's features. The curves of her lips, the slant of her nose. Emma realized how beautiful Regina really was. And the crease of worry between her eyes as she slept made Emma want to fix things so badly for all of them.

Days later, with Henry safely back, the game had changed. Emma wasn't the only _savior _any longer. And Regina had actually wept over Tinkerbell's limp form, pushing wet, bloody hair away from the gash across her forehead. She'd clung to the woman as they sailed back to Storybrooke on Pan's stolen boat. Clung to her and murmured in her ear and kissed her pale skin.

Fuck. It almost felt like maybe…

It should have been her. It should have been Emma, all flailing and dramatic and nearly dying but back from the brink with a bit of care.

Fuck, fuck, double fuck.

Still, Emma had a job to do. She was a parent. She couldn't avoid these two lovesick assholes and their stupid fucking happiness.

So while Tinkerbell painted in the back yard (from what Emma heard she was actually selling her work outside of town) Regina put sandwiches and tea and salads between them, and prepped to discuss Henry.

"T got tickets for the ballet in Boston, did I mention? For her and for Henry. I hope that that's all right." Regina hadn't blinked when Henry's interest in ballet had started to form. She indulged whatever the kid wanted.

"Wow, that's…yay." Emma finished weakly.

It hadn't been enthused enough.

Because if Tinkerbell grew closer to Henry, it would mean seeing more of her. It would mean she and Regina were becoming closer as well.

Emma felt the urge to throw up just as a wave of confusion and worry swept over Regina's face.

"What is it?" Regina's hand hovered at first, then covered hers warmly. Emma instinctively curled her fingers into a fist and waited for the ache to pass.

Their travel from Neverland to Storybrooke had taken many long days. Once Tink had recovered a bit, she and Regina had disappeared below deck, holing up in one of the private bunks. When Emma walked by, she felt their energy and her stomach sank. They were obviously doing more than just talking. She didn't need to hear it to know. She just _knew_.

Now she saw the two of them everywhere. At the local fair, where the 7 Dwarves all fawned over Tink; at Granny's, over breakfast, always exchanging these small intimate gestures. When Regina brushed a lock of Tink's blonde hair behind one ear, or kissed the corner of her mouth as they parted….well. It was those little things that hurt the most. She'd seen Tink fist a handful of Regina's hair and kiss her and the closeness and heat of it had felt like some stabbing shard of glass in Emma's stomach.

It hurt. It hurt worse than anything Emma could have imagined or predicted.

Sometimes though, she wondered why it hurt so much. She lay awake in bed, wondering what Regina might be doing. Was she reading a book with those cute reading glasses of hers? Were the women making love right then?

And what did it matter?

What if Tinkerbell made Regina happy? Shouldn't that make Emma happy? And if not, _why_ not?

The next day, after the whole ballet discussion, Emma decided to do better with the whole thing. She decided to be happy for Regina and to get on with her life.

It almost worked.

"Hey Em-_ma_." Tink said her name like this when they passed in the street. She also liked to leap about and jump onto things, teasing people with her mere presence. And everyone loved it. Loved her. Upbeat, sexy, sensual Tink, with her just-had-sex hair and her playful smile. And those eyes. They could draw beauty from anyone.

But Emma just smiled and walked on. She wasn't pulled in by any of what Tink had to offer. Others were, but she was pretty much frazzled by Regina these days and no one else.

Wait, but…others _were_ enticed. Emma suddenly realized what she'd been thinking without admitting it to herself.

And then she looked around with wider eyes and clearer vision.

The butcher, a burly, handsome guy with a skeevy little smile, came out of his shop to watch Tink go by. She winked at him and in that moment, a magical arc of light connected them. Emma saw, in the light and energy, a flash of an image. Tink and the butcher, her with him bent over, and a strap-on…

"Ah!" Emma shouted, swiping a hand over her eyes to erase the image.

With growing realization, a now terrified looking Tinkerbell slowly turned to look at her.

"Wait…" Was all she said.

But Emma had already bolted.

She ran and ran and was halfway to her offices, when Regina of all _fucking_ people, drove up beside her, evoking a strangled sob in Emma's throat.

"Do you need a ride?" Regina asked.

"No, no, I'm good…" But Emma nearly tripped over a fire hydrant and was only saved from a broken nose by Regina's magic.

Things started to fall apart after that. Tinkerbell hadn't actually slept with the butcher, but it was one possible future for her and she seemed to be fighting urges all around. Especially when it came to Ruby and a few others—Tink's thoughts were crystal clear to everybody in time.

Everybody, including Regina.

One day, over tea and pasta left untouched, Regina admitted that she and Tink were in trouble.

"She wants to leave. For New York. She has buyers all set up and a gallery she's been secretly putting together." Regina touched her neck and chin nervously, her eyes dark with despair.

"Regina, I'm sorry…" Selfishly though, so so very selfishly, Emma was not sorry. Because maybe they can get back to their old routine. Bantering, bickering. And besides, Regina deserved better than this.

But something in the look on Regina's face gives pause to Emma's thoughts. It made her heart twist and stumble in her chest. "Oh shi…Regina. I'm…I'm sorry…" This time she meant it. "Regina, I'm _so, so_ sorry."

For the first time, the ache in Emma's chest wasn't caused by jealousy but by Regina's sadness. She touched Regina's cheek, so lightly, then withdrew and sat back in her chair when the front door opened and then slammed shut.

Tink came back just then, took one look at Emma, leaned and kissed Regina while she glanced out the corner of her eye.

When Emma just smiled sincerely at the shorter woman, the ice thawed at last.

"I'll go. Leave you two alone. Hey, Tink? Let me know if I can help. And congratulations." There was something new between them. A color or a feeling. With magic, Emma couldn't tell. But her smile was returned.

"Thanks Em." There it was—that unspoken bond. Because at the end of the day, they both wanted for the same thing.

They both wanted Regina to be happy.

Weeks went by and whenever Emma saw Regina with her girlfriend, she'd wave from a distance before deciding whether it was ok to approach. They weren't, as it turned out, on a break. T had managed to keep it in her pants for months by that point and things were calmer.

Still, Emma wondered. And worried. She'd have dinner with Regina when Tink was out of Storybrooke. She'd even invited her to Snow's apartment on occasion, where the group seemed to like spending time. After the traumas of Neverland, Snow and Regina actually appeared to crave a connection of some kind.

Over time, the cracks began to appear again. Tinkerbell hadn't strayed, but Regina was growing weary of worrying about it.

"What are you going to do?" Charming, ever the pragmatist, was nonetheless sympathetic. He rubbed Regina's elbow awkwardly, earning a weird look from her and an even weirder one from Snow.

"Um. I'm not sure." Regina relaxed into the touch, recognizing friendship for what it was for perhaps the first time in her life.

"You deserve happiness," Were Snow's words. She and Regina blinked back tears and everybody pretended to watch television while they collected themselves then.

A week later, Emma was at her desk working, when the Blue Fairy of all people dropped by. She asked, "Have you seen Tinkerbell? I have a fair dust issue I really need advice on."

"Hardly police business, but I'll call Regina when I get time." Emma muttered. Tink was supposed to be visiting the next day, so who the fuck knew.

"Oh." The Blue cape or whatever it was that the Fairy wore swooshed across Emma's desk, throwing her paperwork into the garbage can.

"Oops." She shrugged and looked apologetically at Emma.

Emma sighed and straightened up. "Ok, I'll call Regina now." Why the Blue Fairy couldn't call Regina herself was a mystery beyond solving. There was some unspoken code written into the universe—the Blue fucking Fairy did not help Regina Mills. She helped every other damned person in the world but never Regina.

"If I wanted you to call her, I'd have done so myself." The fairy said haughtily. "She's home, by the way. Stayed in from what I hear due to exhaustion. Who knows…"

The ride to Regina's was long and hot. The air conditioning in the Sheriff's car was busted and Emma's shirt was soaked by the time she got herself to the Mayor's house. Besides that, her hair was wet and matted to her forehead and the back of her neck and she could feel beads of sweat dripping down her stomach.

"Fucking sexy," She muttered to herself. "Goddammit." Her annoyance levels rose when she had to park far from the house, around a whole line of cars and trucks intended for construction down the street. The walk made her even hotter and sweatier and she wanted nothing more than to get herself out of her boots and tight jeans when she got through with all of this.

Regina seemed equally bothered by the heat when she opened the door. And the Blue Fairy was right, she did look exhausted. "Hey, just looking for Tink. She around? The Blue…" Emma trailed off. She glanced over Regina's shoulder. God, the woman was wearing a sheer sleeveless blouse and Emma could see the black bra beneath it. She swallowed hard. The house felt stiller, quieter, than ever before. "Regina, what's wrong?" Emma finally asked. "Why is the Blue Fairy sending me on wild goose chases…"

The look on Regina's face then, said it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, they sat in the backyard with a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses.

"She said I'd be happier with someone else." Regina started. "Happier with someone who wanted a family and a…um…" her voice grew hoarse and her eyes teared up. She took a sip of lemonade, cupping the glass in both hands. "With, I don't know. A person who wanted to make a home with me."

It was with a sinking feeling that Emma realized how selfish and just _weird_ she'd been about the whole thing. Whatever happened, Regina wanted this other person and the relationship was bringing out the best in her.

"But you think that you'd be happy with her?" Emma framed the statement as a question, seeing a flicker of confusion in the look that Regina shot her.

"I…I don't know." All of the doubts that had plagued Regina for so many years were reflected in those few words.

Nothing was resolved by the time Emma left, but she was far more focused on some kind of solution to her jealousies and newfound feelings. When she reached for Regina at the door, it shocked the other woman, but she just said,

"Friends hug, Regina. Come here."

"Ugh, it's too hot to hug people." Regina said this but her arms tightened around Emma's shoulders momentarily before letting go.

Friends, then. That would be their new project together. Regina was hurting and Emma was going to put her own feelings aside.

After that, Tinkerbell and Regina got back together more than once, and they broke up an equal number of times just to balance things out.

And Emma just tried to be Regina's friend. She could see that Regina was settling into the ambiguity of it all. They went to Henry's lacrosse games together, puttered in Mary and Regina's gardens when work needed to be done, and, of course, met often to discuss town business. Fall came and the women often found themselves at Granny's, sharing burgers and beer and watching tv.

When one of Henry's friends decided to throw a 50 kid birthday party, Regina pulled out all the stops and had a Go-Kart course built just in time. Emma's phone buzzed at 11pm on a Wednesday night. She had paperwork to do and a town ordinance to look into. Apparently, some of the Gnomes had begun gardening magic mushrooms in the woods somewhere and nothing was currently on the books about it. "Regina, I'm really tir…" But Emma sighed and closed her eyes, interrupting herself mid-sentence. "I'll be there in ten." It resulted in one of the most entertaining nights that Emma could remember. Regina handed her a helmet as soon as she got to the lit-up track and, with a bright smile, invited her to race.

Then, one weekend in mid-October, Tink visited with news that would end things between her and Regina for good. On a total whim, she'd decided to join a sailboat crew and would be gone for a year or more.

Emma stayed home while the two women talked about it. She was shocked to receive a message from Regina, telling her to join them for drinks.

"This is an amicable breakup." Regina informed her when she hovered near the two women awkwardly upon arriving at Granny's. Tink nodded and patted the stool next to her.

Being friends, apparently, also meant helping Regina to form a friendship of her own. One with a woman she'd always love but whose life just needed to veer off in another direction.

At one point, three glasses of wine in, Regina arched an eyebrow at the women and winked. "I have to use the ladies. Because we're ladies. Ladies who like ladies." Then she started snickering and stumbled away.

Tink was the first to burst into laughter. "God, she's adorable, isn't she?" Her eyes flashed playfully in Emma's direction. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She said and added, "and by the way, I had no idea…" Her gaze was kind. "I mean I suspected, but wasn't sure that I knew what…"

"Neither did I." Emma muttered. "And I'm not sure either."

"Well, that's settled then. Labels. Who needs 'em." Tink patted her hand warmly and her eyes strayed back to watch two warlocks playing cards at a table.

After they'd all taken in a few glasses of water on top of alcohol, the three decided to go for a walk. Halfway along the pier, Regina complained that she was tired and wanted to sit.

"She's asleep." Tink whispered as the dark haired woman burrowed into her shoulder. Emma sat on the other side of Regina on the bench, staying close for warmth as well. She was quiet for a long time.

Then Tink suddenly flicked a wrist in her direction and showered her with fairy dust. Emma began to levitate. And for whatever reason, they both began to laugh. When Regina snored quietly, they laughed harder.

Finally, Tink let Emma down again, this time seating them side by side. "You've had some hard times." Tink brushed a strand of hair from Emma's eyes and met them with her own. "Everyone deserves to be happy."

"Are you going to be ok? Without Regina?" It actually mattered to Emma.

"I love her. I'll always love her, but I can't give her what she deserves." With that, Tink leaned back and stretched. "We have a complicated past, her and I. And I think we've resolved all that we could. And now I'm going to go." She whispered.

"Now?" Emma panicked. "Don't you want to say goodbye?"

Tink just gazed at Regina's features, brushed a finger over those high cheekbones and smiled sadly. "We'll never say goodbye. Tell her I'll see her later."

And then, with a flash and a cloud of weird fucking sparkles, Tinkerbell was gone.

Emma struggled to get Regina off the bench then. She kept slumping over and muttering, clinging to Emma's arm reflexively. But finally, Emma was able to sling Regina over one shoulder in a half-carry, half-dragging sort of approach, before getting her safely up and moving. It was too cold to stay outside, and Regina was too heavy to carry all the way back to someone's house and goddammit if Tinkerbell hadn't just dumped Regina for good in Emma's lap. It was sad, and worrisome, and Emma was cold and tired and just wanted to get Regina someplace familiar. Someplace warm.

In all of her wishing, something happened. A yanking, shuddering feeling surged between her eyes, followed by a burning, aching sensation in her heart.

And then, just like that, she was in Regina's house. The Mayor was still slumped against her, though now Regina had both hands on Emma's shoulder and her breath wafted against Emma's neck. They were upstairs somewhere, in a guestroom or something.

Without worrying about their exact location, Emma deposited Regina on the bed. The house was cold and damp feeling. She started a fire quickly and then went downstairs to retrieve water. When she returned, fatigue took over and she slid the screen in front of the fire before falling into bed next to her friend.

It was late in the morning when Emma woke. She was on her back, burrowed against half a dozen pillows. She blinked and looked around in confusion at strange surroundings. When she dared turn over, she could still sense Regina's warmth and scent in the empty bed.

Regina was already up. Emma could smell coffee and toast and could now also hear Henry's voice. She went into the en suite and found a new toothbrush and at least managed to splash her face with water and brush to freshen up. It took longer than it should have for Emma to convince herself to go downstairs—to pretend that everything was normal.

After Tink's departure, it became much harder for Emma to fight her feelings.

She found herself acting all stupidly mopey around Regina. Slumping and mumbling and tripping all over her damn self.

"What's wrong with you?" Regina demanded to know one afternoon when Emma nearly spilled hot tea all over her lap. What Regina didn't know, was that her nonchalant little gestures were killing Emma. Like when she bit her lower lip in a stressful situation, (their son's indoor hockey tournament was turning out to be a disaster and three kids were already hurt) or laced her fingers through her own hair, or just _looked_ at Emma.

"Uhhh, nothing." Emma just scrambled to use the napkins she'd brought from the canteen.

"I'll do that," Regina took the napkins—gently, at least—from Emma's hand and added, "Sit down before you break a limb." Her gaze was concerned and she was biting her lip again, so Emma looked away, tried to ignore the heat that made her neck and cheeks all red and splotchy.

It was often easy for Emma to check out when she needed to, but her old tactics weren't working as well as they usually did. For one thing, she lived with her parents and they were always asking her stuff. Stuff like,

"How's Regina doing now that the fairy is out of town?" This was David, whose boisterous tone covered up his real worries about the Evil Queen's potential reactions to being dumped.

"She's fine." Emma muttered into a bowl of soup Snow had made.

"Are you going over again tonite?" Snow asked.

Emma didn't answer. She just nervously excused herself from dinner early, and went upstairs to sleep. Of course not being tired didn't help things. She tossed and turned in bed with the lights still on and her clothes still on as well. Maybe Regina would call, so maybe she'd stay available. Just in case.

It was 10pm when Snow and David knocked on her door instead. They found their daughter staring at the ceiling with the weirdest look on her face.

Her mother sat on the edge of the bed while her father hovered by the door, listening to the story unfold.

After that night, operation 'become Regina's friend' became operation 'calm the hell down' and operation 'get a grip'. It was enough for Emma to have told her parents that she was as interested in women as she was in men, and that she might have feelings for a random woman about town, but she'd need time for next steps.

She slept better and ate better and stopped spilling things on Regina's expensive clothes. And when Regina asked her over for dinner or coffee, or when they went out together to Granny's or to the bar at the edge of town, Emma was the epitome of cool.

And that shit worked.

Regina started giving her those coy little smiles, and small touches and gestures—the kind Emma had seen her give to Tink.

Emma's confidence started to soar.

She still felt warm around Regina, still felt like a million butterflies had been let loose inside her stomach whenever the other woman stood near to her. But she was able to also look her in the eye. To see and hear everything that Regina offered.

There was a morning, in the shower, when Emma thought about Regina and her pulse raced and she imagined saying the words…

But 'I love you' sounded foreign and almost ridiculous. Her palms splayed on the wet tiles and she laughed until she was breathless. She wanted to tell Regina so much more.

And she would. She had to tell Regina all of the things that threatened to spill from her treacherous lips like molten lava.

It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

Things got a little more complicated once the focus of Emma's jealousy departed. Without Tinkerbell around, Emma had to figure out a new plan. Moping and glaring wasn't going to work anyway. She tried to refrain from calling what she was doing 'Operation Regina' but Snow named it after one too many glasses of wine one night over dinner and the name stuck.

Emma started by asking her parents for something she'd been avoiding. It involved learning to ride a horse. Because of all of the times when she and Regina had had the least amount of success at communication, when there had been too many things between to even measure the distance, one thing seemed always to root Regina's sadness. Daniel's death and all of its circumstances couldn't be fixed. But Henry had asked one night, while the three of them ate dinner, if Regina missed riding. The stables were obviously a difficult place. And the events there had happened while Emma was away.

The way Henry had asked the question had been so strangely empathetic, like he knew she was thinking about it before the subject even came up.

"Yes." Regina had replied. That was it. Her eyes were sad though, and her hands shook slightly.

That night, in her dreams, Emma kissed Regina on the front steps of City Hall, and rambled all over the place about her feelings: "_You're infuriating and you make me want to be a better person and sometimes when I'm near you I think I can fly and I want to kiss you but I don't want to cheapen anything because everything is deeper and richer when I'm around you. You make my heart pound and you make my pulse race and you make me feel more awake and alive than I ever have..."_

_Awake and alive_. Ironic, she thought upon actually waking, given how hard Regina had once tried to put her into a permanent sleep.

And then there was _that_. All of that_ junk, _just waiting between them.

"Can a pile of shit also be a ticking time-bomb?" Emma asked her mother one day, receiving a blinking, worried frown in return. They'd been out riding together and both were too tired to cook. Still, there were enough dishes from the day to keep them both occupied.

"What?" Snow took a deep breath and slung the towel she'd been using on their dishes over one shoulder. She was fully aware that Emma's mood swings, present in a major way in Neverland, could still be triggered by some small misunderstanding. There were so many things to be fixed and sometimes it felt like there was too little time within which to fix it all.

"The shit. Between people. The really awful stuff." Emma shoved her hands deeper into hot water and searched for her sponge.

Snow took a long time to answer. No doubt she had her own worries. About Regina. About their family. But then she started to chuckle and shook her head again. "Something my…well, my friend, used to say." She cleared her throat, her gaze darkening for a moment. "She was incredibly forgiving. She used to say that anybody could redeem themselves given time and some kind of rebalancing of what they'd done."

"Ok…"

"So what she also said." Snow shook her head, obviously upset, obviously talking about someone who had some relationship with the family feud in question. "She said that the stuff between two people could be the stuff of a garden. In time. With a lot of work."

Emma was quiet for a moment. She shook her head and took her hands out of the water, drying them on her jeans, and retrieved a bottle of wine from one of the cupboards. Snow got the first glass and drank it with a smile.

The next day was a Saturday and she went over to Regina's with Henry where they helped the kid with his homework together. Watching him struggle over some geometry question, muttering to himself about angles, was night and day from their time together in Neverland, where every waking (and sleeping) moment had involved worrying that they'd never see him again. Emma could read her own feelings in Regina's eyes when they glanced over their son's shoulders at one another.

A week later, Emma found herself out at the stables, thinking again about fixing things. About her attraction to Regina. But also about her desire to connect with the woman on whatever level.

The horse Emma was learning to ride was cooperating beautifully. A gentle and tolerant mare with the ability to help just about anyone work through their fears of either heights (or getting their hand bit off), Emma's pick also got along with the horse Charming said seemed to have been Regina's at one time.

And the thing was—the unexpected part—Emma's horse was sort of helping her to calm down a little. To sort out her hurts and her worries.

It was time. To jump on the horse. Or get back on the horse. Or whatever.

When Emma finally phoned Regina from the stables later that night, she was surprised at how quickly the other woman agreed to meet her there.

Emma had already brushed her horse (nicknamed Madonna by Henry so the name stuck) and prepped her, when Regina sauntered in with an oddly shy smile.

"You named your horse after a pop star from this world?" Regina asked. She looked nervously around the stables, her gaze darkening until Emma touched her arm.

"Our son's doing." Emma smiled wryly and waited for Regina to get her bearings.

"Speaking of whom, he asked to stay with your parents tonite. I assumed there wouldn't be objections on your part."

"Nope. No objections." Emma watched as Regina moved around her horse politely, carefully brushing and then saddling the creature. For some reason she breathed a sigh of relief when Regina leapt easily onto the saddle.

As they jogged the horses out and onto a wide enough path, they chatted about the days previous. They were a week away from Christmas but since their family preferred to celebrate solstice, some items had been exchanged early.

"Henry's idea of Christmas presents are strange this year…" Emma started, interrupted by a loud guffaw from Regina.

"A crossbow. Of all things."

"He worries about self-defense. Probably a result of trauma and all." Emma shrugged but her frown was telling.

"Your mother will teach him, it'll be fine." Regina had bought him a bow and arrow, _not_ a crossbow, and he'd agreed to lessons with Snow White before ever using it.

Regina sped the horses up slightly and Emma leaned to look at her horse's eyes before following. "Ah," She muttered, "that hurts the ass."

"Yes, it does." Regina sounded happy though. "Especially after one hasn't ridden awhile."

They jogged the horses in silence awhile. But Emma still wanted to hear more.

"So you must have been really good. At riding, I mean. In the Enchanted Forest," Emma stated it as less of a question since she knew the answer. She just watched the emotions cascade in Regina's eyes as they made their way back to the stables.

"Yes. You know how I met your mother."

"Uhhh, yeah." Emma's horse stopped briefly while Regina's sniffed at a tree.

"I was a good rider. But I like my car." Regina laughed at her own private joke.

Emma wondered about something. "You like this world generally more than the old one, right?"

"I do." Regina paused and turned her horse sharply so that she could meet Emma's eyes. "I behave a lot better here than I did there." She smirked.

"Makes sense." Emma muttered to herself.

It hadn't snowed much yet but there was a layer of frost over every green thing along the path that drew Emma's eyes. Thankfully, her horse was intent on following its new leader.

Later, Emma asked Regina if it had all been ok.

"Yes." Regina's voice shook a little. They were back at her place, making hot cider. Regina had asked to change so she'd gone upstairs earlier while Emma built a fire in the living room.

Now Regina added, "It was good to see the horses again, and to see the stables under happier circumstances. Thank you." Though her voice sounded small, there was something in it that communicated the enormity of the visit. She glanced sideways at Emma and smiled.

For long minutes, Emma watched Regina move through her kitchen, watched how her fingers played over surfaces, how effortless every movement was. She wanted to touch her cheek or her chin, to run her thumb over the deep red lipstick and slight scar above one lip. She wanted to hug Regina. Just to hold her, knowing that the visit to the stables had been difficult though the ride had been beautiful. Which was…_damn_…it was mushy and out of character for Emma. But yearning for it all made her chest ache.

When Regina turned back from fetching two coffee mugs and placed them on the table, Emma was right there, standing an inch away, swooping in for a quick but meaningful kiss.

"Oh." Confusion furrowed Regina's brow. "I thought you just wanted to be friends? I mean Tink thought…more…but I didn't…I mean. Um…" Regina's other hand hovered a moment. Her fingers touched Emma's chin. "I'm sorry about…so many things. I'd hoped, in time, you might forgive me in time, but over time, not right away…" She was quieted by Emma's lips again and raised her hands to hold onto Emma's shoulders. They parted reluctantly, neither wanting to push too quickly but knowing that there would be more.

The apple cider was ready so Regina added a good douse of maple whiskey to both cups of her concoction, and brought them into the living room. Moments after settling together in comfortable silence, Emma's phone buzzed.

"Henry says Snow is teaching him to shoot." Emma blinked and frowned at the flat screen.

"He's safe." Regina seemed unworried so Emma at least drew comfort from that. She tossed the phone onto a chair nearby and stretched an arm back and over the couch. And then Regina's lips were warm against her neck and her hair was fragrant and soft when Emma kissed the top of her ear.

"Should we talk tonite or…" Emma couldn't believe how husky her own voice sounded. She waited with baited breath, while Regina just brushed her lips up and over her jawline. When Regina finally spoke, she sounded slightly annoyed.

"Do I seem like someone in the mood to talk?"

That made Emma laugh. "No." She replied with a roll of her eyes. She chugged her cider and put the mug down, watching as Regina did the same. This time she was the one to be kissed, her lips drawn between Regina's with a warm tugging sensation that surged through her entire body as she leaned back and carried the other woman with her.

The kissing part was so good that Emma didn't feel rushed for more. Amidst the comforting scents of cinnamon, there was a slight stickiness on Emma's neck where Regina's lips would occasionally explore, and the taste of maple and apples on her lips and tongue when that mouth returned with a moan and a demanding nip. Another revelation; the silkiness and sweetness of Regina's tongue against her own, making Emma's head swim.

Half an hour later, Emma's shirt was missing three buttons and Regina's was gone. Kissing another woman had felt soft and sensual at first, but as it all grew more heated, Regina's lips and tongue and teeth moved with just the right amount of pressure and roughness over Emma's neck and chest. She kept tilting her chin downward to capture Regina's lips even while Regina seemed intent on leaving marks across her chest, just over the swells of her breasts. Her hands were high up Regina's skirt, cupping her ass and pressing her down on one thigh.

Regina gasped, arching back suddenly. "Wait…" Her hands were shaky against Emma's shoulders. "This isn't quite the best place for…" She huffed and laughed breathlessly. "Emma…Do you want to come upstairs or is it too soon?"

"Too soon? No." It wasn't. Not for Emma. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she couldn't stand the thought of stopping now. To hell with _too fast_ or too slow, she was going with a surge of something she'd fought inside herself for too long.

It took ages, it seemed, for Regina to arrange things downstairs when she finally slid gracefully from Emma's body. She flicked out lights, checked locks, and rearranged the fire, while Emma texted their son goodnight.

"From both of us." Regina kept emphasizing.

"Of course." Emma grabbed her around the waist and met her eyes. "I'm saying from both of us, don't worry." She kissed Regina's cheek quickly and glanced toward the staircase. When it became apparent that she was too nervous to lead, Regina took her hand.

Once upstairs, Regina started to undress like it was any other night.

"Oh, hey. Can I…" Emma wanted to watch. She slowly undid the buttons remaining on her shirt and gazed at Regina in a way that made the woman pause momentarily.

Then Regina moved close. When she slid her skirt off and undid her shirt, she did so slowly, letting Emma's eyes roam over her freely. Neither was going to dwell on the fact that this was Emma's first time with a woman. It didn't matter. This was her first time with Regina. Their first time together. And they were going to dive in, after two years and a whole lot of pent up energy. When Regina was completely bare, her bra somehow thrown aside sensually not just awkwardly as Emma had taken hers off, she undid Emma's jeans for her and slid them down her legs. On her way back up Emma's body, she ran her palms slowly everywhere, noting the places that already made her shake.

The sheets were cool and decadent against Emma's skin when Regina pressed her down on the bed. Someone moaned—or they both did—when Regina cupped Emma between her legs and slid her tongue and lips over Emma's breasts. The first feel of Regina's fingers inside, two fingers burrowed into her cunt, her palm grinding agonizingly slowly while her hair tickled Emma's chin and her lips sucked almost desperately on her neck, all pushed Emma close to the edge quickly. Quick or not, Regina seemed more than pleased when Emma arched and fisted her hair and scratched one shoulder with a strangled moan.

Regina propped her head on one hand and stared at Emma's splayed out form, tracing damp fingers over Emma's belly.

It took only a moment for Emma to decide. To take control, somehow. She started by nudging Regina's chin up for another kiss. This one was slower than before. She took her time nipping at Regina's lips, delving into Regina's mouth with her tongue, stroking her neck with one hand while the other still tangled in her hair. Regina muttered against Emma's hair, encouraging her onward. Then Emma turned her, bent and licked her clavicle, her mouth watering at the first feel of one pebbly nipple between her lips.

The first sight of Regina's pussy was sort of astounding. Emma felt a wave of light-headedness and her throat went dry. She settled between Regina's thighs, squeezing them lightly. But she took too long and Regina started to squirm.

"If you don't want to, that's…"

"Are you saying you don't want me to?" Emma was suddenly nervous again.

Regina shook her head, bit her lip. Her shoulders hovered and tensed and Emma stroked her hip until she relaxed.

"Well all right then." Emma's voice sounded dazed and distant to her own ears. "Lay back then." She swallowed hard, leaned and pressed her lips to delicate folds. Her left hand clenched on her own thigh to stop what felt like something that might turn into a totally premature orgasm. She breathed deeply through her nose and kissed again and again, lightly at first, then open mouthed and wet, her tongue lapping at the wetness that seemed to pour from Regina's body.

"Oh fuck that's…" Regina muttered and gasped and pressed the back of one hand to her mouth.

"Unnnhhh…" Emma wanted to say stuff about how beautiful Regina was, but she could only make odd, desperate sounds. Her left hand slid up and over Regina's stomach and she moved her right down so she could touch run the pads of her fingers everywhere her lips and tongue had trailed over.

"Inside…inside…" Regina gasped as Emma fumbled a little before finding the place where her fingertips slid easily. She had to grab her thigh again.

"Fuck…I'm way too turned on…this is good. Too good. I'm…" Emma laughed and let herself feel everything even as she struggled to gain some control.

"You're amazing." Regina finished for her. Her eyes were dark but flashed amber in the shadowy bedroom.

If Emma wanted to think more about it, she'd note the way Regina tasted and smelled and felt so different from the men she'd been with. But such comparisons seemed stupid and out of place. It wouldn't do to compare. Not while Regina's perfect skin grew shiny with a slight sheen of sweat and her belly fluttered and her pussy clenched and her clit hardened and twitched against Emma's tongue.

"You're the one who's amazing…" Emma mumbled as she pulled away, still curling two fingers inside. She experimented with different angles and listened to the sounds she evoked as her thumb explored and massaged over the fullness of Regina's labia and the delicate folds that were exposed to her avid gaze. It was Regina's hand on the back of her head that urged her mouth down again. And then she found herself sucking and licking again—gently, because Regina kept muttering the instruction under her breath—all over the hardness of Regina's clit. Gentle seemed to work, to actually make Regina's whole body vibrate while her moans intensified. Emma kept moving her mouth until the vibrations stopped. She rested her forehead momentarily on Regina's hip and took a ragged, deep breath.


End file.
